<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One in Which a Wedding is Planned by here_comes_the_moose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757485">The One in Which a Wedding is Planned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose'>here_comes_the_moose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker is a good bro, Anakin cooks, Anakin is very excited, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan and Cody try to find a honeymoon destination, They're Getting Married!, Wedding Planning, some things go wrong, wedding planning is stressful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:43:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Cody plan their wedding with their extremely enthusiastic friends, and some shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, background Padme Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One in Which a Wedding is Planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, Corellia is not a good honeymoon destination!”</p><p>Cody and Obi-Wan were currently trying to figure out where to honeymoon while looking through different wedding planning datapads Anakin has dropped off, and were not having any luck, mostly because Obi-Wan had objected to every planet Cody had suggested. Okay, yes Tattooine was probably not the best honeymoon destination, but Obi-Wan hadn’t needed to object so <em>quickly</em>.</p><p>“And why not? They have good food and scenery,” Cody says. “And I heard it’s nice that time of the year.”</p><p>“Cody, it’s more of a bachelor party or singles trip destination,” Obi-Wan replies, bookmarking a centerpiece with some nice Nabooian flowers.</p><p>Cody thinks for a few seconds of the time he'd gone to Corellia with his brothers, Obi-Wan, and Anakin last year when they had been on leave. That experience had certainly been <em> interesting</em> to say the least; the highlight of the trip was definitely Anakin getting them kicked out of a bar for trying to fight someone, which had been followed by Fives and Hardcase singing some boy band song outside while Rex puked into some bushes. Cody then sighs, saying, “Yeah, you’re probably right. What about Shili?” Obi-Wan winces. “Oh come on, what’s wrong with Shili?”</p><p>“I’ve been there twice, with Anakin and Ahsoka, and both times I got extremely sick from the food,” Obi-Wan grimaces. “It was not a pretty sight. It was so bad Anakin doesn’t even joke about it, and you know that boy loves to joke about anything. It would not be wise to go there on our honeymoon, unless me being in the fresher the whole time appeals to you.” </p><p>Cody winces and crosses Shili off the list of destinations.</p><p>——————-</p><p>"Okay, so we've gathered you all here because we have chosen you to be in our wedding party," Obi-Wan says to the group in front of him. Him and Cody had asked them to come an hour before the engagement party so they could share the news with them. "Cody will explain who is responsible for what, and what everyone's duties are."</p><p>"Alright, so Anakin and Padmé are in Obi-Wan's section of the wedding party, and Rex and Fives are in my section," Cody explains. "Ahsoka, we want you to be our flower girl, and Hardcase, we want you to be the ring bearer. Waxer and Boil, you two are our ushers, and Waxer is in Obi-Wan's section and Boil is in my section. You all will be helping us plan the wedding in some aspect, whether it be when getting our outfits, picking out food, or planning the bachelor party. You will also provide moral support, which is a given, and will help decorate the getaway speeder. Oh, and obviously you will all get to walk down the aisle and look pretty with Obi-Wan and me. Now, are there any questions?"</p><p>Several hands shoot up, and Cody calls on Anakin.</p><p>"Okay, so it's not a question, but I just wanted to say that your engagement photos look amazing," Anakin says, causing the group to nod and murmur in agreement and Cody and Obi-Wan to sigh. </p><p>"Thank you, Anakin," Obi-Wan says. "Does anyone else have a question? Yes Ahsoka?"</p><p>"Should we divide up the responsibilities into different teams?" she asks. "Like one or two people are in charge of the getaway speeder, and another one or two are in charge of the bachelor party? Obviously we'll all provide input, but those people will be the main coordinators."</p><p>Obi-Wan and Cody share a look and realize that they hadn't thought about that. Obi-Wan strokes his beard and says, "That's a great idea, Ahsoka. Does anyone have a preference of what duty they want before Cody and I begin assigning people?"</p><p>"Bachelor party!" Anakin, Rex, Fives, and Hardcase shout. </p><p>"Okay, while I appreciate the enthusiasm, we only need two people at most to plan the bachelor party," Cody says, chuckling. "If there are other things you want to to help with, you can do that, or we can just rock, paper, scissors to determine who will be in charge of the bachelor party."</p><p>"I'm honestly fine doing anything," Anakin shrugs. "I can decorate the getaway speeder, since that sounds like fun."</p><p>"Oh, I can help with the getaway speeder too," Hardcase says. "We'll make it look so cool!"</p><p>"Okay, sounds good," Cody says. "Yes, Ahsoka?"</p><p>"I'd like to help with the pre-wedding events," she says. "I saw some cool ideas the other day for your engagement party and also some cool DIY ideas for the wedding itself."</p><p>"Oh, I can help Ahsoka with that," Padmé says, smiling at Ahsoka.</p><p>"Okay, then it's settled," Obi-Wan says. "Rex and Fives are on bachelor party duty, Anakin and Hardcase will be decorating the getaway speeder, and Ahsoka and Padmé will be in charge of the pre-wedding events. Does anyone else have anything to add or a preference?" No one responds. "Alright, Cody and I will decide who will help with us and then we'll send you each a message to come help at different locations. Thank you all so much for being a part of this with Cody and me, we're very grateful."</p><p>——————-</p><p>“Are you sure you want me to cater? I mean this is your <em>wedding</em>, Obi-Wan,” Dex sits in front of Obi-Wan and Cody, still shocked that the two of them want him to cater their wedding. </p><p>“Of course, Dex, you’re the only person we’ve thought of,” Obi-Wan says sincerely. “Your food is amazing and I’d be honored if you would cater our wedding. If you can’t, I understand, since I know it’s a large responsibility, but just consider it.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan, Cody, I’d be glad to cater your wedding,” Dex smiles widely. “And the date you gave me is perfect since we’re closed on that day anyways since two of the cooks have their anniversary. I can send you a sample menu of food I know you both like, if that sounds good?”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Dex,” Cody says, shaking his hand. </p><p>“I must warn you, the only thing I can’t do is wedding cakes,” Dex says. “I can give you some desserts though, since I know you love my six-layer cake, and I heard dessert bars are big at weddings these days.”</p><p>“Oh, that sounds wonderful,” Obi-Wan practically moans. “We’ll actually take one home right now.”</p><p>——————-</p><p>“What about Alder- Obi-Wan, did you eat all that?” </p><p>Obi-Wan looks up from his spot where he’d sprawled out on the couch. He looks between the cake, or rather, what’s left of it, and Cody, and says, “Take a guess.”</p><p>“I was making dinner!” Cody exclaims, sitting next to Obi-Wan. “You’re going to get sick later, just like last time.”</p><p>“No, last time I learned my lesson,” Obi-Wan replies, sitting up. “So, I only had a third of the cake this time instead of half.”</p><p>Cody sighs before asking what he was originally going to ask, “What about Alderaan for our honeymoon?” </p><p>“It seems nice,” Obi-Wan considers. </p><p>“Okay, so that’s a possibility,” Cody mentally cheers. “Naboo is also beautiful.”</p><p>“Yes, Naboo is nice, but I feel like everyone goes there on their honeymoon,” Obi-Wan replies. “But it’s definitely an idea, since it is beautiful and we can do different things.”</p><p>“Maybe Padmé can give us some recommendations,” Cody nods. Then Cody smirks and asks, “What about Geonosis?”</p><p>Obi-Wan just glares at him.</p><p>——————-</p><p>“Thank you for letting me help with picking out the flowers, Cody,” Anakin says, getting out of his speeder. “Where’s Obi-Wan?”</p><p>“He’s at home,” Cody replies. “He was sick for a good portion of the night, so now he’s exhausted.” </p><p>Anakin grimaces and asks, “Was it the six-layer cake again?”</p><p>Cody sighs and nods. “He still hasn’t learned. Anyways, do you have the files I sent you?” </p><p>Anakin nods and says, “Yeah, I also know what smells Obi-Wan likes and doesn’t, so we can make sure he doesn’t get a migraine at the wedding. You said he liked these flowers the most?” </p><p>“Yes, so we’ll ask if they have any centerpieces with them and if they also have a bouquet with those flowers,” Cody says as they enter the flower shop. Obi-Wan had decided he wanted to carry a bouquet after seeing some on the datapad a few weeks ago. </p><p>“You should also make sure your boutonnière matches,” Anakin says. Cody gives him a look and Anakin says, “What? I got married twice and I love looking at those wedding inspiration things on the datapad to help you and Obi-Wan. Did you know that you can make a couple’s cocktail to serve at the wedding? You could call it the Codywan Cosmo!”</p><p>“What the kriff, Anakin?” Cody asks.</p><p>“Oh, Ahsoka and Rex helped me come up with the name,” Anakin looks proud of himself. “Ahsoka was the one to start calling you two Codywan, so of course we used that, and Rex and I know you and Obi-Wan like Corellian Cosmos, so boom, couple’s cocktail name accomplished. I’ve already experimented with some recipes and have had Padmé, Ahsoka, Rex, and some of the 501st and 212th taste test them. So far recipe number 12 is winning.” </p><p>Cody sighs before ruffling Anakin’s hair and saying, “Never change, Anakin.” </p><p>——————-</p><p>"We can do the bachelor party in Corellia," Obi-Wan says, one night while they're cuddling in bed. They were both exhausted from the day they had; they had begun the day early so they could get the jewelers when they opened so they could pick out their wedding bands, then they had gone to Dex's to try the dishes he had prepared so they could tell him what they wanted at the wedding, then they had gone to the invitation place to finalize the design before they went to the printers, and finally they had gone to the venue they had liked the most to sign the papers saying that they would be having their wedding there. Obi-Wan was obsessed with the bands they had picked out; they were the same silver as his engagement ring and the inside was going to be engraved with the date they first met and the word <em>riduur</em>.</p><p>"Oh, you want to have the bachelor parties together?" Cody asks, peering down at his fiancé.</p><p>"If you're alright with it," Obi-Wan replies, lightly running his fingers over Cody's muscular chest, something he usually did when they talked after making love. "I just thought about it since we have all the same friends pretty much, and it would be fun to have the whole group together, but if you don't want to have it together I understand. I've just been thinking about it recently since you brought up Corellia and I remembered how fun the last trip was. Though we could definitely do without getting kicked out of a bar again."</p><p>Cody chuckles and runs his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair, saying, "Yeah that makes sense. It would be fun to do the bachelor party in Corellia. How long would we be there? Four days?"</p><p>"I had thought four or five days would be good," Obi-Wan replies, yawning. "We can make some more plans tomorrow and pass it on to Rex and Fives, since they're in charge of that, right now I'm ready to sleep." Cody turns off the light and they fall asleep with Obi-Wan snuggled in Cody's arms. </p><p>——————-</p><p>"Thank you so much for inviting me, Obi-Wan, I'm flattered," Padmé says as they enter the a wedding boutique in the CoCo District. So far, Obi-Wan had been to six different wedding shops with Cody or by himself and has had no luck in finding anything he or Cody liked, so he figured he could use some help. </p><p>"Of course, Padmé, thank you for coming to assist," Obi-Wan smiles. "You're definitely the most stylish person I know, and since I've spent most of my life wearing some variation of the same outfit, I figured it was best to allow you to provide your expertise."</p><p>"Well, to start, what are you and Cody going to wear? It's important to make sure everyone's outfits work around you two," Padmé says, feeling the material of a dress on display.</p><p>"Well, Cody said he's going to wear the traditional Mandalorian wedding attire, and I'm going to be wearing formal white Jedi robes," Obi-Wan replies. "Though I did want to wear a cape to match him, so he sent me the color of his armor."</p><p>"Okay, so it looks like you and Cody have a color scheme going on, which is good, since that helps me help you," Padmé says, taking out her datapad. "The armor color and the color of the flowers Ani showed me work together, you just need to make sure the other colors you have are neutral, but you've done a good job with that."</p><p>"Thank you. Believe me, it wasn't intentional," Obi-Wan chuckles. </p><p>"Since Cody isn't here, I can take pictures of whatever we find or have them mark it for us, so you can decide together," Padmé says. "Oh, this dress is pretty."</p><p>Obi-Wan finds himself in agreement. The dress was the same shade of light blue as the flowers, and was a beautiful, flowy, silky material that would look gorgeous on Padmé and Ahsoka. </p><p>"That dress is very popular," says the Twi'lek saleslady who had just walked over to them. "You can order it in other colors, or it can be customized to best fit your wedding look. We can do that through ombre, mixing and matching colors on the skirt, or we can even add some beading."</p><p>"Oh, Obi-Wan, the ombre sounds nice," Padmé says.</p><p>"Can you do this orange ombre with this shade of blue?" Obi-Wan asks, showing the saleslady the color Cody will be wearing.</p><p>"Of course, that will look beautiful on this dress," the saleslady beams at them. "Do you want any beading or anything extra?" </p><p>"I think some beading around the neckline would be be nice but it's your decision," Padmé suggests.</p><p>"Yes, I think that would look quite nice," Obi-Wan strokes his beard. "Is it alright if you hold the order for me and I let you know? I need to make sure my fiancé also likes it."</p><p>"Of course! We can hold the order for two business days until you let us know, it's quite common that this happens," the saleslady says, pulling out a datapad. "Just put your information in here."</p><p>Obi-Wan enters his information into the datapad before taking photos of the dress and then asking, "Do you have anything similar for groomsmen? And my apologies, I never asked your name."</p><p>"Oh, honey, I thought you'd never ask! Over here are the matching robes for men and it even has a cape that we can do the ombre and beading with as well. The actual robes will be a bit more simple, but still very elegant, but the cape is really what steals the show. In a way that won't upstage the main couple, of course. I'll add these to your holding tab. My name is Snootla, by the way," the Twi'lek replies, adding the outfits into the datapad as Obi-Wan takes a photo. "Now, for the main event- what will you be wearing if you haven't already decided?"</p><p>"Well, I have these robes, they're white formal ones," Obi-Wan shows her a picture, "but I'm looking for a cape that will match my fiancé and also add a little something extra."</p><p>Snootla nods and leads them over to the wedding cape section. She shuffles through the racks while Obi-Wan and Padmé watch and then reemerges holding a large bundle of white that practically engulfs her. </p><p>"So, for these capes, it's the same as the others, we can add the detailing and beading to coordinate, I just wanted to show you the materials and styles we have that I think would suit your frame and go nicely with what you're already planning to wear. I'm guessing those robes have a cultural significance?" Snootla asks, spreading out the capes on the counter. </p><p>"Something of the sort," Obi-Wan replies. "They're formal Jedi robes." Anakin had dyed them white for him, since the Jedi Reform had been too recent to have any Jedi wedding robes lying around. </p><p>"Ah, a Jedi! Thank you for your service," Snootla smiles at him. Her eyes then widen in realization as she exclaims, "Oh my, you're Obi-Wan Kenobi! I thought you looked familiar but I couldn't place it, I thought it was just because you're a friend of the Senator's. Oh, you're such a good person, thank you for everything you've done for my people and for the rest of the galaxy. It's an honor."</p><p>Obi-Wan blushes bright red and smiles, saying, "Thank you for your kind words. I'm just glad to help, though it was a team effort, truly."</p><p>"Oh, you're too modest; which I guess is to be expected of a Jedi, you all are so selfless," she says. "I'm so glad that things have worked out for you and that you're getting married! I don't mean to pry, but is it to Commander Cody? You two always seemed close and I heard some whispers from relatives back on Ryloth."</p><p>Obi-Wan blushes even more, knowing of what she speaks of, since there had been an, ahem, <em>incident</em> between him and Cody on Ryloth, but smiles dreamily and nods. "No worries, we're public now. Yes, he's my fiancé."</p><p>Snootla smiles widely before going back to business, saying, "Okay, so this cape is made of Lashaa silk, which is very nice and flowy..."</p><p>——————-</p><p>"Okay, so this is what we had in mind for the couple's shower."</p><p>Obi-Wan and Cody are currently sitting in Padmé's living room drinking wine and watching Ahsoka give a presentation with Padmé, since they had decided to take charge of the pre-wedding events. </p><p>"We spoke to Master Yoda, and he said we can have a brunch in the Room of a Thousand Fountains," Ahsoka says. "Skyguy said he wanted to cook and make the cocktails, which we agreed to since he was so excited. We're going to have the wedding party there, and we also though to extend the invitation to your friends."</p><p>"Master Secura said Bly knows some people who rent tables and chairs that are good for outdoor events, so we got their info, and I know someone who can help us decorate," Padmé says. She then goes to the next slide. "These are some of the images from the vision board we created with the other members of the wedding party. Here is the idea for the gift table and this one will be for sna- yes Obi-Wan?'</p><p>"Wait, why is there a gift table?" Obi-Wan asks, looking confused. "You gave us gifts at our engagement party, which was unexpected, even though we appreciated it, and won't you guys be giving gifts at the wedding? It just seems like too much, and we don't want to burden you."</p><p>"Master," Ahsoka says. "Wedding etiquette says that you give gifts at all the events, but we're not giving you crazy expensive things at every event. The big gifts are at the wedding, the gifts we give at the shower are more minor, like champagne flutes, a cake cutter, or underthings for the honeymoon." Cody nearly chokes on his wine and Obi-Wan blushes dark red. "What? That's what all the websites say, and that's what a honeymoon is for, based on what I read and what Skyguy told me."</p><p>"Okay, Ani and I are going to have a talk later, but yes, Obi-Wan don't worry about it, we all want to spoil you and Cody, you both deserve it," Padmé says smiling at them. "Anyways, Ani wants to know what cocktails you like."</p><p>——————-</p><p>"So these are the cake flavors we offer and we used the frosting that best compliments it, but if you want to change it, we can."</p><p>Cody and Obi-Wan were currently at a bakery near the Senate building trying possible wedding cake flavors; this was their third bakery and they were really hoping the third time would be the charm. It's not that the other two had been bad, per se, it's just that the first one didn't have any flavors they were particularly over the moon about and the second one had been fine up until it had been shut down a week later by the health inspector for some sort of infestation of bugs or rodents. So, they had ending up at this bakery that Rex had recommended, since he had been a few times with Anakin when the Jedi had been sent on a craving run for Ahsoka during her time of the month. The owner was Togruta and Ahsoka claimed that this bakery was the only one on Coruscant that had any decent Shili pastries.</p><p>Cody and Obi-Wan begin tasting the different samples and mark which ones they liked and didn't like, so they could see which flavors they both liked so they could taste them again. They had gotten a system down at the last bakery, since at the first one they had brought Anakin along to offer his opinion, but that had been a disaster since he had liked all the cake flavors and wasn't really able to help them choose. Anakin tagging along had also not been the best choice since his driving on the way to the bakery had made Obi-Wan nauseous, making it hard for him to try the different cakes and choose one he liked, which was already difficult given the lack of good flavors. The ride back had been rough, since everyone had been certain Obi-Wan was going to barf in the speeder; thankfully that didn't happen, but the poor man had been green in the face even after arriving back at the temple.</p><p>"Okay, so these are the ones I liked," Obi-Wan gestures to the plates he had marked. "What about you, Cody?"</p><p>"I liked a lot of the same ones, but we have some different ones," Cody observes. "So those are out and we're left with these."</p><p>"Ah, all good choices," the bakery owner, Sasla, smiles. "I'll take these extra ones off your hands."</p><p>"Okay, let's try these again," Obi-Wan says. There were three cake flavors left- Jogan fruit cake, air cake, and glaze cake- so they try them and determine which one they like the most.</p><p>"I think the Jogan is my favorite," Cody says.</p><p>"Mine too," Obi-Wan nods. "We'll have a Jogan wedding cake."</p><p>——————-</p><p>"I'm taking Obi-Wan's last name."</p><p>Rex stops what he's doing at that, and immediately gets smacked in the face by Ahsoka, who he had been sparring with under Anakin's supervision. Good friends or not, if Ahsoka got even a scratch, Anakin would rip the person responsible to shreds, much to Ahsoka's annoyance, since she felt like Rex was holding back in their sparring sessions, which had become more frequent and she found herself enjoying a lot more. It was probably because the war was pretty much over and they had time to just be themselves. </p><p>"Nice, does Obi-Wan know?" Anakin asks, looking up from his tinkering on R2.</p><p>"Yeah, I told him in bed last night," Cody says, causing Anakin to make a face. "<em>We were watching a Shili holovid, you dirty-minded teenage boy! Kriff!</em> Anyways, yeah, I had been thinking about it and since the movie involved a wedding, as most of those holovids Obi-Wan likes do, it seemed like a good time to tell him. He was happy."</p><p>"Come on, vod, don't act like you don't enjoy those holovids too," Rex chuckles as he walks over to Cody, rubbing his left cheek.</p><p>"I like them too," Ahsoka says. "They're extremely melodramatic, but I love the romance. Skyguy here does too."</p><p>Anakin clears his throat and crosses his arms over his chest, saying, "Yeah, well I admit it, they're good, Snips, the plot just grabs you. I like the drama." What Anakin didn't mention was the time Ahsoka had walked in on him sobbing and eating ice cream while watching a notoriously soppy, romantic Shili holovid. Since that day, it had become a routine for them to watch a similar holovid, eat ice cream, and cry their eyes out at least once a month. Sometimes others would join them; Padmé, Fives, or Obi-Wan were the most frequent visitors, but sometimes Rex or Waxer and Boil would come too.</p><p>Yeah, sure the 'plot'," Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, Skyguy."</p><p>——————-</p><p>"Cody, it's Obi-Wan," Anakin bursts into the mess hall where many members of the 212th and 501st are eating lunch with Ahsoka. Anakin looks extremely upset and Cody is immediately rushing over to him, nearly knocking his bowl of stew over.</p><p>"Anakin, what's wrong? Is Obi-Wan alright? Is he hurt? Is he sick? I knew the stress was getting to him," Cody frets as Anakin leads him out of the room.</p><p>"I don't know, all I know is that I think I've only seen him this upset a few other times," Anakin replies, crossing his arms. </p><p>"What led up to it?" Cody asks in a concerned voice.</p><p>"We were meditating in Obi-Wan's room, and we were interrupted by Obi-Wan's comlink going off a bunch of times. He took the call and then next thing I know, he's practically hyperventilating before ending the call and rushing to his room. He even slammed the door, which he's <em>never</em> done before; that's more my thing. I think I heard him crying, too, which really worried me, so I came to get you."</p><p>Cody feels his heart break at the thought of Obi-Wan crying by himself and his heart breaks even more when they enter Obi-Wan's room and hear sniffling and quiet, suppressed sobs coming from behind the bedroom door. Cody knocks softly on the door, "Obi-Wan, cyare, it's Cody. Are you okay? Anakin told me you were upset. May I come in?"</p><p>They hear some shuffling behind the door and the sound of the door unlocking, followed by a muffled voice saying, "Come in." Cody looks at Anakin, who nods, before entering the room. It breaks Cody apart to see that his fiancé had quite clearly been crying from his red-rimmed eyes and the dried tear tracks on his face. Cody sits down next to Obi-Wan and wraps him up in his arms.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Cody, everything is ruined," Obi-Wan's voice shakes, as if he's trying to prevent himself from bursting into tears again. Obi-Wan hates to cry, especially in front of other people; besides when Cody had proposed, the only other time Obi-Wan had cried in front of Cody was the first time he told Cody he loved him when he thought Cody was going to die in front of him on a mission, something which he still had nightmares about occasionally, when Cody wasn't sleeping next to him. </p><p>"No, no, cyare, it's okay," Cody soothes. "Being upset is nothing to apologize for, and I'm sure nothing is ruined."</p><p>That clearly was the wrong thing to say, because Cody sees Obi-Wan's eyes fill with fresh tears and his lower lip wobbles as he says, "No, it <em>is </em>ruined, Cody. The wedding venue called and they said they accidentally double-booked on our wedding date and can't accommodate us, since the other couple booked first, and since it's so close to the date, they can't give us another date until the end of next year. I had a feeling something was wrong, I should have called. I thought it was just nerves and stress messing with me. I'm so sorry, Cody, I know how much you liked that venue."</p><p>Of course Cody is saddened by the loss of their wedding venue, but he's even more saddened by the fact that Obi-Wan is so upset and thinks that this is in any way his fault. "<em>Cyar'ika,</em> Obi-Wan, my love, this is not your fault, there was no way you could've known this had happened. If it's anyone's fault, it's the venue's fault for being so irresponsible and not catching this until now. We can always get married next year."</p><p>"We already sent out the invitations,"  Obi-Wan breathes out, trying to compose himself. Cody mentally kicks himself for forgetting that they had already sent the invites out two weeks ago. They had been so beautiful too, a shiny pale blue paper with orange-gold lettering and detailing. "What are we going to do?"</p><p>Cody pulls Obi-Wan closer and kisses his forehead before saying, "Don't worry, cyare, I'll think of something."</p><p>Truthfully, he didn't really know what to do himself.</p><p>——————-</p><p>"So they double-booked them and now they can't get married on the planned date anymore?" Padmé asks as they eat dinner. After Cody and Obi-Wan had talked and Cody had held Obi-Wan in his arms until the Jedi had calmed down, they had told Anakin what had happened since he had been so worried about Obi-Wan that he had started making tea in Obi-Wan's kitchen and had been <em>this</em> close to stress-baking, but they had told Anakin not to say anything to anyone else since they wanted to get the situation under control first. Well, Anakin tells his wife everything, so he doesn't include her in the not telling other people instruction. Anakin had looked particularly disturbed when he came home from the temple, which had immediately alarmed Padmé, since Anakin was a lot more calm and happy recently, especially since they recently found out Padmé was expecting, so she waited until they sat down to eat. Cooking was Anakin's happy, stress-relief time, even before his therapist had suggested cooking to relieve stress and release frustration, so she hadn't wanted to ask what was bothering him while he was cooking dinner. </p><p>"Yes, it's horrible," Anakin says. "Obi-Wan was so upset, it was terrible. He probably thought it was somehow his fault, no doubt."</p><p>Padmé nods solemnly, knowing about Obi-Wan's tendency to feel guilt over things that he couldn't control, mostly through her husband's tendency to do the same thing. She then thinks for a few moments as she finishes her meal and then speaks up, "What if they get married here? We have the space, and there's the lovely view of the city from the balcony. Sure, we'd need to decorate and have some things brought in, but it could work."</p><p>"Padmé, that's a great idea!" Anakin exclaims. "We'll have to tell Obi-Wan and Cody as soon as possible!"</p><p>——————-</p><p>"And you're sure it's not too much?" Obi-Wan asks the next day. Anakin had invited him and Cody over for lunch at the apartment, under the pretense of trying a new recipe and wanting to talk. It seems every time they went to the apartment, Anakin was cooking, which Obi-Wan wasn't complaining about because he loved Anakin's cooking, but if he kept going at this rate, he wouldn't fit into his wedding robes! And he had been so diligent about sticking to his training and exercise regimen, working out with Ahsoka or Cody most days since she also enjoyed yoga, which Anakin didn't have much patience for, and Cody since he enjoyed the chance to see Obi-Wan in his skin-tight yoga attire that hugged his body in all the right places. "We wouldn't want to impose."</p><p>"Obi-Wan, you and Cody aren't imposing, we're offering, and we just want you two to be married and have a nice wedding," Padmé says. "It's no problem with Ani and me, but if you two don't want to get married in the apartment, we won't be offended."</p><p>Cody and Obi-Wan look at each other before Cody speaks up, saying, "Thank you both, we'd be happy to get married in your apartment. We'll just have to let everyone know of the change in venue."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the longest one-shot I've written, or one of them, I didn't check. I plan on writing a bachelor party trip fic, since my plans for that are just pure "guys being dudes" accompanied by bachelor party shenanigans.</p><p>I did some research on Wookiepedia about things about the Star Wars universe, like the cakes and fabrics, so hopefully it was good. I also hope the way I wrote the characters was good, even though this is definitely not canon-compliant lol. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>